


Wilbur's Lament

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MYCT Songfics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: After he presses the button and has his dad kill him, Wilbur, now a ghost, returns to Pogtopia and sings a song to himself.Song, Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MYCT Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028254
Kudos: 29





	Wilbur's Lament

_How can I say this without breaking?_

A young man in a yellow sweater sat in a ravine, back against the stone wall, a well loved guitar in his arms as he played.

_How can I say this without taking over?_

His curly brown hair had a maroon beanie placed on top of it. The beanie had been a gift from his biological parents, if he remembered correctly.

_How can I put it down into words?_

His brown eyes were cold and zoned out. He continued playing his guitar absently. He had small smile on his face as he couldn’t hear the voices.

_When it’s almost too much for my soul alone_

He was alone, no one knew he was there, as everyone was in L’manburg or at their own bases. He was singing to no one, no one but himself.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

**A neon green hoodie, a white mask with a black smiley face, sweet words, promises of getting his nation back, then came the lies of everyone being against him, of everyone being traitors, psychotic laughter, TNT, explosions.**

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

A pair of black sunglasses hiding pure white eyes, a golden crown on brown hair, a red cape, a rainbow castle, an obsidian room, empty chests, a wooden button on the floor, an iconic line, betrayal, pain, giving it all up for friendship, helping them in their worst moment. 

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_**Baked goods, warm smiles, fierce protectiveness, the national flag, soft words, angry tears, a L’manburg uniform till the end of the road.** _

_And it hurts like hell_

His head pounded and his chest hurt.

_Yeah, it hurts like hell_

His heart felt weird.

_I don’t want them to know the secrets_

He didn’t tell them he had an agreement with Dream or that Techno had Withers. He didn’t tell them how he was going to finish everything.

_I don’t want them to know the way I loved you_

God, he loved L’manburg, he loved his nation, but it was gone. It had been gone for a long time.

_I don’t think they’d understand it, no_

They didn’t understand why he had to do what he did. They didn’t understand why he had to destroy it.

_I don’t think they would accept me, no_

They didn’t, they wouldn’t, they couldn’t accept him back. They probably didn’t hate him but they couldn’t forgive him.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

**Ram Horns within brown hair, scared brown eyes, a blue sweater, angry brown eyes, evil laughter, a black suit, a bounty, a heart attack.**

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_Bees, a red bandana, laughter, bight smiles, terrified tears, a spy, fireworks, dedicated, mining, a leader._

_I loved and I love and I lost you_

_'A pair of purplish gray wings, a white and green striped hat, proud smiles, warm words, hurt eyes, tear filled blue eyes, pain.'_

_And it hurts like hell_

Fuck everything hurt, his throat hurt, it burned but he continued singing.

_Yeah, it hurts like hell_

His fingers and arms hurt but he continued playing.

_Dreams fight with machines_

Withers, smiley faces, TNT, psychotic laughter, voice, loud voices, voices telling him what to do.

_Inside my head like adversaries_

His thoughts and the voices had been fighting, driving him insane. He had his thoughts now and it was peacefully.

_Come wrestle me free_

He knew if Tommy had gotten Techno on his side, and all four members of his family had confronted him, he wouldn’t have pressed the button. He would have come back from the edge.

_Clean from the war_

Wars, two of them. He’d dragged his kid bother, said kid brother’s best friend, and his son into one war, and then they ended up in a second.

_Your heart fits like a key_

God, his emotions were the way to get sense into him, that’s why the voices wanted him to press the button quickly, as Phil would have been able to talk to him down. He wished Phil had been successful.

_Into the lock on the wall_

The lock, the button, no. The lock, his brain, his thoughts, his sanity. His family was the key and Dream had known that so he put doubt in his mind. Dream helped the voices,

_I turn it_

He let his eyes slip close.

_I turn it_

He tried, Techno stayed on his side. He tried to fix them.

_But I can’t escape_

He couldn’t win, he was unable to to get out, of the voices, He thought he had one way out.

_I turn it over_

He turned over the presidency once only to get exiled.

_I turn it over_

He turned over the presidency a second time only to blow up the nation.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

**'Pink pig ears, tusks, a golden crown in pink dyed hair, a red cape, bloodlust, monotone jokes, potatoes, rocket launcher, withers.'**

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

'Bright smiles, loud laughter, music discs, sparking blue eyes, fierce loyalty, bravery, stubbornness, dedication.' 

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_'Orange fox ears, black pilot hat on orange dyed hair, sharp brown eyes, piano music, a flag on fire, walls torn down, a diary, tears, forgiveness.'_

_And it hurts like hell._

The man disappeared, the guitar was leaning on the wall.

Two people walked into Pogtopia, one blond, the other orange dyed, newly redone, the two boys had heard the final line of the song. They saw the guitar.

“ You heard him right?  ” The blond, Tommy, asked.

_ “ Yeah, I did,  _ _” _The orange haired hybrid, Fundy, answered,

Tommy laughed bitterly, “ He’s right about one thing. ” 

Fundy looked away from the guitar and over at Tommy.

“ It does hurt like hell. ” 

They both turned back to the guitar.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


End file.
